diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Trolle/3
IV.Religion 1.Vorwort Die Religion ist ein zentraler Aspekt des Trollvolks; man findet fast überall auf Azeroth Ruinen, Trollstädte, Rituale, Kriege…die religiöser Natur sind: die Natur der Troll-Religion. Es ist also nur natürlich dass ein Kapitel der Religion gewidmet ist. Hier findet der Leser verschiedene Möglichkeiten sein Rollenspiel durch die Troll-Religion zu erweitern. 2.Voodoo 2.1 Realität 1.Definition und Herkunft Voodoo, ist eine ursprünglich westafrikanische Religion. Das Wort „Voodoo“ leitet sich aus einem Wort der westafrikanischen Fon-Volksgruppe für Geist oder auch Gottheit ab und existierte möglicherweise schon vor mehreren tausend Jahren. Das Wort wird oft stellvertretend für verschiedenste afro-amerikanische Religionen benutzt. Voodoo stellt eine hybride Religion aus vielfältigen afrikanischen, islamischen, katholischen und auch indianischen Elementen dar, die sich aus Herkunft und Geschichte der Sklaven in Westindien ergab: Aus ihren afrikanischen Dorfgemeinschaften gerissen und zur Arbeit für die Kolonialisten und zum christlichen Glauben gezwungen, versuchten einige der Sklaven, ihre ursprüngliche Religion und die Hoffnung und Identität, die sie mit ihr verbanden, fortzuführen. So stehen etwa Bilder katholischer Heiliger im Voodoo oftmals in Wirklichkeit für afrikanische Götter mit ähnlichen Eigenschaften. Voodoo wird heute hauptsächlich in Benin, der Dominikanischen Republik, Ghana, Haiti, Louisiana und Togo praktiziert. Eng verwandte Religionen der Yoruba-Tradition werden in etwas abweichender Form und unter anderem Namen auf Kuba (Santeria) und in Brasilien (Umbanda, Macumba, Candomblé) praktiziert. In Haiti wird Voodoo als eine offizielle Religion anerkannt. In Benin ist Voodoo Staatsreligion und der 10. Januar jedes Jahres religiöser Feiertag. Die Religion Voodoo verbreitet sich weltweit immer stärker. Besonders im Ursprungskontinent Afrika, da sich vor allem die schwarze Bevölkerung wieder an ihre Wurzeln erinnert. In Haiti gehören fast alle Menschen dem Voodoo an. Gleichzeitig bekennen sich aber 90 Prozent auch zum katholischen Glauben. Den Voodoo-Kult kann man in Radakult und Petrokult aufteilen. Der Radakult ist der ältere und somit traditionsreichere Kult. Der Petrokult wurde wahrscheinlich am Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts von einem Mann namens Petro gegründet, der Rauschmittel verwendet haben soll, um seine Anhänger in Ekstase zu versetzen. An zentraler Stelle steht dabei das Opfer von Tieren oder Genussmitteln wie Rum und Tabak so wie der Priester, die Eingeweihten (Gemeinde), das Fest und der Tanz mit seinen verschiedenen Gottheiten zugeordneten Trommel-Rhythmen und Gesängen. Die Gottheiten ergreifen vereinzelt Besitz von den Tänzern, die sich dabei in tiefer Trance befinden. 2.Glaubensgruppen Eine geschlossene Glaubensgemeinschaft gibt es eigentlich nicht, vielmehr teilen sich die Anhänger des Voodoo in einzelne Gruppen auf. Jede Gruppe verehrt eine bestimmte Tradition, eine heilige Figur oder einen Loa (eine der alten afrikanischen Gottheiten, eigentlich: geistige Führer). Der oberste Loa ist Olorun, ein sehr wichtiger Loa heißt Obatala. Darüber hinaus existieren noch weitere hundert Götter oder Geister (bzw. Ahnen). Der oberste Gott ist „Bondye“ (auch „Le Bondieu“ (franz.: der Liebe Gott) genannt), es folgen „Papa Legba“, als Mittler zwischen den Göttern und Menschen, „Agowu“, ein Dämon, der Stürme und Erdbeben auszulösen vermag, „Damb-allah“, der Gott der Schlangen, „Ogu“ („Ogoun“, der Gott der Kriege), „Ghede“,, „Agwe“ und „Erzulie“. Ein Priester wird Houngan oder auch Babalawo, eine Priesterin Mambo genannt. Legendär berüchtigt für den Voodoo-Kult sind angebliche Zombies. Sie haben offenbar einen realen Ursprung in Randbereichen des Voodokultes. Besessenheit gehört bezeichnenderweise zur rituell vollzogenen Vereinigung mit Gott. Besessenheit hat hier nichts mit passivem Erleiden eines seelisch Kranken zu tun, es ist eine Ehre in Bantureligionen, von Göttern "geritten" zu werden. Menschen, von Göttern während Trancezeremonien kurzzeitig eingenommen, sind im Voodoo hoch geehrt und werden von Kranken und Hilfesuchenden während der Trance befragt. Ein derart "Besessener" ist von da an sein Leben lang engstens spirituell mit dem betreffenden Gott oder der Göttin verbunden (Initiation). 3.Schwarze Magie Immer wieder wird Voodoo, z.B. von manchen Christen, als schwarze Kunst oder schwarze Magie angesehen. Genährt wurden diese Vorstellungen durch die Praktiken des Totenkults und den Glauben an die Wiederbelebung längst Verstorbener. Es gab auch Gerüchte über die Tötung von Kindern. Voodoo-Zauberer sollten angeblich das Blut der Kinder für geheimnisvolle Zeremonien verwendet haben. Auch heute soll es magische Rituale geben, bei denen Tiere geopfert werden. Dass es Tieropfer gibt, ist unstrittig; strittig ist jedoch, ob es sich dabei um Magie handelt. Andererseits finden sich Ritualmordlegenden in der Religionsgeschichte häufig, und sie sind praktisch immer bloße Propaganda. 4.Voodoo-Puppen Ein bekannter, aber meist übertrieben dargestellter Brauch ist das Herstellen von Voodoo-Puppen, die oft einem bestimmten Menschen nachgebildet sind. Durch das Stechen in die Puppe oder sogar regelrechtes Durchbohren mit Nadeln sollen dem Betroffenen Schmerzen zugefügt werden. Jedoch werden Voodoo-Puppen zum Heilen von Kranken benutzt. Dieses Verfahren wurde ursprünglich von Priestern in New Orleans verwendet. Diese Puppen sind eine Verwechslung, bei den amerikanischen Sklavenhändlern durften die Sklaven keinen Voodoo praktizieren. Die aus Holz geschnitzten Abbildungen der Gottheiten oder Dämonen waren verboten, so tarnte man sie als Puppen. 2.2 Fiktion/ Umsetzung im Warcraft-Universum 1.Ursprung Wenig ist bekannt über den Ursprung der trollischen Religion, denn die meisten praktizierenden Stämme sind unwilling ihr Wissen mit Fremden zu teilen. Trotzdem ist es anzunehmen ist, dass die Zandalari die Urheber dieser Religion sind und dass sie sic him Laufe der Zeit leicht verändert hat. 2.Voodoo in Azeroth „Nicht alle Trolle praktizieren Voodoo, aber es ist mindestens so weit verbreitet wie Kannibalismus. Es ist wenig über die Herkunft des Voodoo der Trolle bekannt, da die meisten Stämme, die über solches Wissen verfügen, es nicht mit Fremden teilen. Nach der kürzlichen Ankunft der Zandalar auf der Insel Yojamba spekulieren jedoch viele Forscher, dass der Ursprung des Voodoos bei den Zandalarianern liegt.“ - Aus dem „Kompendium der Trolle“ von Blizzard Die Aussage im Kompendium steht im Gegenteil zu den Gegenbeweisen. Der Hexendoktorlehrling in Senjin spricht von Mojo in Sen'jin. In verschiedenen Emotes egal welcher Stämme, hört man Begriffe die mit "Voodoo" in Verbindung stehen; der offensichtlichste: "Fühl den Voodoo, Mann." Da zu sagen dass etwa gleich soviele Trolle Voodoo praktizieren, wie es Kannibalismus gibt ist daher falsch, da mindestens 3 Stämme(Zandalari, Dunkelspeer, Bruchhauer) kein Kannibalismus mehr praktizieren. Sind sie deswegen Voodoofrei? Nein. Es gibt keinen direkter Zusammenhang oder nur in verschiedenen Stämmen.Es gibt zu viele Ausnahmen um da eine Regel aufzustellen. Also der Vergleich kann nur zahlenmäßiger Natur sein. 3.Der Klerus Der Klerus spielt eine überragende Rolle in der trollischen Gesellschaft und dient als Berater für alle wichtigen Ereignisse. Der Einfluss des Klerus auf die Laien ist enorm. Die Priester und religiösen Anführer enorm wichtige Positionen innerhalb der trollischen Gesellschaft, teilweise stellen sie sogar die Anführer mehrerer Stämme. 4.Religiöse NPC-Klassen in WoW Was einem gleich auffällt ist die enorme Anzahl an religiösen Vertretern bei den verschiedenen Trollstämmen: * Astrologen: Orakel, Sterndeuter, Seher * Naturheiler: Hexendoktor, Schattenjäger, Mystiker, Medizinmann, Schamane * Beschwörer: Rufer, Geisterjäger, Schattenrufer * Neulinge/Lehrlinge: Neophyt, Novize, Akolyt * Priester: Priester, Schattenpriester, Sadist (zieht Freude aus den Schmerzen anderer, anzutreffen bei den Bleichborken, die Shadra anbeten) 5.Klerus im Rollenspiel Durch ihre Fähigkeiten gehören 3 Klassen, die die Spieler wählen können, direkt zum Klerus: * Priester: der Name sagt schon alles; sie sind die „Sprachrohre der Götter“ und versuchen den Willen der Götter umzusetzen. Zusätzlich sind sie Heiler. * Schamanen: sie sind die geistigen Anführer ihrer Stämme und Clans. Sie kommunizieren mit Geistern, können in die Zukunft sehen und führen ihr Volk durch die dunkelsten Zeiten. Ihre Weisheit und Gelassenheit werden oft irrtümlich als pazifistisch angesehen. Fordert man sie jedoch heraus, machen Schamanen von ihren diversen Kräften Gebrauch, um mit Bedrohungen der natürlichen Ordnung fertig zu werden. * Magier: (da die Magiequellen der Letzteren die Loa des Voodoo sind) Ausnahmefall: Jäger Für Spieler eines Jägers, die trotzdem zum Klerus gehören wollen bleibt eine Option offen: die Funktion des Schattenjägers 2.3. Pantheon 1.Inspiration aus unserer Welt Die Religion der Azteken beruht auf der toltekischen Religion. Sie ist polytheistisch, tritt jedoch in der Sonderform Henotheismus (polytheistische Religion mit einem „Obergott“) auf. Auch die Religion der Maya war ein Polytheismus. Manche ihrer Götter hatten die Gestalt von Tieren (Quetzalcoátl, die gefiederte Schlange, oder auch die zentrale Bedeutung des Jaguars und des Adlers). Die Azteken, die eines natürlichen Todes starben, kamen nach Mictlan, in die neunschichtige aztekische Unterwelt, regiert von dem Totengott und der Totengöttin. Gefallene Krieger hatten die Ehre, die Sonne auf ihrem Weg von dem Sonnenaufgang bis zum Zenit zu begleiten. Die Frauen, die im Kindbett gestorben waren (ihre Art des überlebenswichtigen Krieges), begleiteten die Sonne vom Zenit bis zum Sonnenuntergang. Menschen, die ertranken oder vom Blitz erschlagen wurden, kamen in das Paradies des Regengottes Tlaloc, auch bekannt als Paradies der Blumen. 2.Umsetzung im Warcraft-Universum Die Trolle beziehen ihre Macht für Voodoomagien, indem sie Rituale vollziehen und die Urgötter oder Waldgeister, die Loa anbeten. Der Glaube und die Anbetung der Loas ermöglicht den Trollen Zugang zu Schatten- und Heilmagie, sowie zu anderen Fähigkeiten. Die Urgötter Es gibt fünf Urgötter (auch bekannt als Loa Götter oder einfach nur "Loa"). Sie werden von den verschiedenen Trollrassen verehrt. Die Götter werden alle als Tierbilder dargestellt. Shadra - Shadra ist auch bekannt als die Königin der Gifte. Sie wird als Spinne dargestellt. Shadra wird verehrt als die Patronin der Erschaffung und Ordnung, aber auch als die Bringerin von Tod und Elend. Ihr Avatar auf Azeroth ist die Hohepriesterin Mar'Li. Bethekk - Bethekk ist eine weise und geduldige Loa. Sie wird als Panther dargestellt. Sie wird anerkannt als die gelehrteste unter den Urgöttern und ist die einzige die fähig dazu ist die arkanen Magien auszuüben. Ihr Avatar auf Azeroth ist die Hohepriesterin Arlokk. Hir'eek - Hir'eek wird als Fledermaus dargestellt. Sie ist weise und furchterregend zugleich, eine Wächterin großen Wissens und Beschützerin der Stämme. Ihr Avatar auf Azeroth ist die Hohepriesterin Jek'Lik. Shirvallah - Shirvallah ist ein großer Krieger und Beschützer der Stämme. Er wird als Tiger dargestellt. Er ist ehrenhaft und stark; der Patron der Jäger, Krieger und Schurken. Sein Avatar auf Azeroth ist der Hohepriester Thekal. Ula-tek - Nachdem Hakkar der Seelenschinder im versunkenen Tempel verbannt wurde, nahm Ula’Tek seinen Platz im Pantheon der Urgötter ein. Ula’tek wird als Schlange dargestellt und gilt als gnadenlos und schlau. Man könnte sagen, dass er und Shirvallah die gleichen Werte vertreten, jedoch unterscheiden sie sich darin, dass der Tiger für Tapferkeit im Kampf und ehrenhafte Siege steht, während die Schlange Gemeinheiten, fiese Tricks und Morde symbolisiert. Sein Avatar auf Azeroth ist der Hohepriester Venoxis. Die niederen Loa Legba – Dieser listiger Geselle ist der Loa der Reisen und der Geschwindigkeit. Er ist bekannt dafür anonym die Straßen entlang zu wandern, in altmodischen Lumpen gekleidet, um Geschichten zu erzählen und Ratschläge zu verteilen für jeden der hören will. Legba ist sehr weise, und wehe dem hochmütigem Reisenden, der seine Ratschläge nicht befolgt! Lukou – Die wunderschöne Loa der Gesundheit and der Wiederherstellung ist dafür bekannt, dass sie bei den Fontänen von Zul sitzt und für Stunden in die sterblichen Reiche sieht. Sie ist stark und zeigt doch Mitleid. Es ist von ihr, dass die trollische Rasse mit ihren regenerativen Kräften gesegnet ist. Ogoun – Ein niederer Loa des Krieges und der dunklen Magie. Während die höheren Loa (oder Loagötter, Urgötter) Shirvallah und Ula'Tek sich auf den physischen Kampf konzentrieren, handelt Ogoun aus dem Reich der Voodooflüche und -zauber. Priester, die ihm gewidmet sind, sind oft dazu in der Lage ihre Gegner in Frösche oder Insekten zu verwandeln. Dambala – Jede Geschichte braucht einen Bösewicht, und das ist Dambala. Er ist ein Wesen von großem Wissen und Macht, und er ist willig diese Macht mit Sterblichen zu teilen… für einen Preis. Er ist der Loa der Schlangen and des Betrugs. Shango - Shango ist der Patron der blinden Zerstörungswut, von Chaos und Donner. Er reitet auf Wolken und beschwört Stürme über die Ungläubigen. Manche sagen er sei auf Azeroth zurückgekehrt und würde im Schlingendorntal leben- was die unüblich starken Regenfälle jüngst in dieser Region erklären. Samedi – Der düstere Samedi ist der Loa, der jahrhunderte lang über Friedhöfe und über den friedlichen Schlaf der Toten wacht. Die Untoten sind für ihn verabscheuungswürdige Kreaturen und die Priester, die ihm huldigen, erhalten die Fähigkeit solche Gegner zu vernichten. Zanza der Rastlose – Der altehrwürdige Loa des Zandalar-Stammes. Passender Loa zur passenden Klasse * Jäger: die Trolle dieser Klasse werden Kriegsgötter anbeten; Shirvallah, der Tiger, ist ein Kriegsgott und Schutzpatron der Jäger, Ula-Tek, die Schlange, liebt Tricks und Fallen, Jäger werden ihn auch mit Freuden anbeten Ein weiterer Kandidat ist Legba, der Reisende, da Jäger Storymäßig auch eher Einzelgänger sind. * Krieger: Trollische Krieger beten einzig und allein zu Shirvallah, der auch ihr Schutzpatron ist. Reuige Krieger werden aber wohl auch zu Lokou, die Göttin der Vergebung und des Mitleids ist. * Magier: Diese Kategorie wird als Priesterschaft von Bethekk, dem Panther, Herr der arkanen Magie dienen. Abtrünnige, nach verbotenem Wissen hungernde und/oder böse Magier werden einen Pakt mit Ogoun, Herr der dunklen Magie und der Flüche oder Dambala, dem Dunklen (siehe Beschreibung oben) eingehen. * Priester: Ihnen stehen alle Götter zur Verfügung, obwohl man hier die Skillung mit einfließen lassen kann: Schattenpriester werden vorzugsweise Shadra, Loa von Tod und Elend, Erschaffung und Ordnung, und ihre pragmatische Darstellung des Kreislaufs des Lebens wählen. Weitere gute Kandidaten sind Ogoun und Dambala, verführerische und dunkle Götterfiguren. „Heilige“ Priester werden eher Lokou, Loa der Heilung und des Mitgefühls wählen. Alle Priester werden gleichzeitig zu Samedi, dem Gott der toten anbeten (Fähigkeit: Untote fesseln) * Schamanen: Sie beten natürlicherweise Shango, den Gott des Windes und des Regens an, da er 2 wichtige Naturgewalten beherrscht. Der Kult der Ahnen und der Geister des Schamanismus führt dazu, dass Schamanen Samedi, Gott der Unterwelt anbeten * Schurken: Wie auch Krieger und Jäger, beten Schurken zu Shirvallah, ihrem Schutzpatron und wie Jäger auch zu Ula-Tek dem Listigen. Wegen ihres hohen Bedarfs an Giften, werden sie wohl auch zu Shadra, Königin der Gifte beten. 3.Hoodoo 3.1. Definition Hoodoo ist ein Volksglaube mit magischen Ritualen. Hoodoo-Anhänger glauben, viele Situationen des täglichen Lebens mit Hilfe übernatürlicher Kräfte beeinflussen zu können. Zu den Hoodoo-Praktiken zählen z. B. Weissagungen, Verwünschungen, Behandlung von Krankheiten und Amulette bzw. Talismane, die gegen Unheil schützen oder Glück bringen. Obwohl beide Praktiken (Voodoo und Hoodoo) gemeinsame Elemente aufweisen, sind sie doch verschieden. Hoodoo ist wohl vom Voodoo beeinflusst, ist jedoch im Unterschied dazu keine etablierte Religion mit festen Strukturen. Hoodoo ist eine magische Tradition ohne konkreten religiösen Hintergrund. Während Voodoo katholische Einflüsse aufweist, ist Hoodoo eher vom Protestantismus geprägt. 3.2.Mojo Mojo bezeichnet eigentlich ein magisches Amulett. Ein Mojo war üblicherweise ein Stoffbeutel, der unter der Kleidung versteckt getragen wurde. Gefüllt mit Kräutern und magischen Pulvern, gelegentlich einer Münze und anderen geeigneten Gegenständen, versehen mit einem Hoodoo-Zauber, sollte das Mojo vor bösen Einflüssen schützen oder in bestimmten Situationen Glück bringen. 4.Opferrituale Da die Trollkultur, der der Azteken und Mayas so viele Ähnlichkeiten aufweist, kann man annehmen dass sie auch Hakkar, der Quetzalcoátl, die gefiederte Schlange, von den Darstellungen her ähnelt, die gleichen Opferrituale darbrachten (inklusive Massenopferungen): 4.1.Opferrituale der Maya und Azteken Die Azteken sind berüchtigt für ihre religiös motivierten Menschenopfer, die sie in großer Zahl ausführten. Dazu wurden gefangene Krieger, Sklaven, aber auch Kinder verwendet. Manchmal opferten sich auch aztekische Krieger selbst freiwillig, was als große Ehre angesehen wurde. Der Priester bespritzte sich selber und die Götterstatuen mit dem frischen Menschenblut. Bei besonders hoch stehenden Opfern wurden Teile gebraten und gegessen. Kinder wurden in Käfigen zugunsten des Regengottes Tlaloc zum Weinen gebracht und man ließ sie verhungern. Auch bei den Maya waren Menschenopfer durchaus üblich. Die Art der rituellen Hinrichtungen reichte von Köpfen, Ertränken (z.B. in Cenotes), Erhängen, Steinigen, Vergiften, Verstümmeln bis hin zu lebendig begraben. Zu den grausamsten Tötungsarten gehörte wie bei den Azteken das Aufschlitzen des Bauches und das Herausreißen des noch schlagenden Herzens Die Bedingungen, wer wann, wie und wo geopfert wurde, werden zur Zeit noch erforscht. Sicher -und durch Darstellungen gut belegt- ist die Tötung von Kriegsgefangenen im größeren Maßstab, vielleicht aus der Oberschicht des gegnerischen Staates. Ob die Maya jedoch wie die Azteken Kriege nur zur Gewinnung von möglichen Menschenopfern geführt haben oder die Könige mit der Opferung ihrer Gegner nur ihre Macht vor den Menschen und ihre Pietät vor den Göttern belegen wollten, ist noch unklar. Zwar war die Mayakultur sehr kriegerisch, wie man heute weiß, doch ist es aus verschiedenen Gründen unwahrscheinlich, dass die Maya im Umfang der Menschenopferung auch nur annähernd den Azteken gleichkamen. Trotz der heute grausam und z.T. abstoßend wirkenden Fremdartigkeit der Maya-Religion sind doch auch viele herausragende kulturelle Leistungen eng mit der Religion der Maya verbunden. Hierzu zählen Kalenderwesen, Schrift und Bauwesen. Die Azteken hielten sog. Blumenkriege mit ihren verfeindeten Völkern, in beiderseitigem Einverständnis ab. Bei diesen Blumenkriegen wurde nicht getötet, sondern das Ziel bestand darin, neue Gefangene als Opfergaben zu machen. Diese Opferungen nannten sie nextlaualli - Schuldzahlungen an die Götter. Sie dienten dazu, sicherzustellen, dass die Sonne jeden Morgen erneut aufgehen konnte. Neuesten Erkenntnissen zufolge haben aber auch die "Könige" selbst Blutopfer von sich gegeben (Schnitt in Hand/Arm/Bein/Ohr), um die Gottheiten zu besänftigen oder zu bemühen, eine ähnliche Praxis ist auch von den Maya bekannt. Es ist auch bekannt, dass die Priester des jeweiligen Tempels sich in das Ohr schnitten, um Blut zu gewinnen, das für Rituale nötig war. Es wurden nur sehr wenige von den damals bekannten 1600 Gottheiten angebetet, da nicht alle so wichtig waren. Die Azteken hatten so viele Götter, weil sie bei jedem Volk, das sie eroberten, deren Götter "adoptierten" und zu ihren dazu nahmen. Deswegen waren auch nicht alle bekannt. Es gab verschiedene Stämme unter den Azteken, von denen jeder "seine" Gottheit bevorzugte. 4.2 Mögliche Opferrituale von Trollen Dass Trolle Blumenkriege führten ist unwahrscheinlich, das Gurubashi-Imperium war politisch gefestigt und ohne Splittergruppen, die anderen Trollarten zu weit entfernt, wieso da Blumenkriege durchführen? Richtige Kriege, besonders während der Wiederauferstehung des Imperiums durch Hakkar und während des Bürgerkriegs, könnten für volle Opferaltäre gesorgt haben. Sklaven und Verbrecher wurden sicher auch geopfert ihr Leben in einer solch martialischen Kultur möglicherweise als „wertlos“ erachtet. Manche Trolle werden es auch als „Ehre“ gesehen haben sich für ihren Gott zu opfern und sich freiwillig gemeldet haben. Da Hakkar nur auf das Blut und die Seelen(?) seiner Opfer aus war, wird er wohl kaum etwaige Schnittopfer von Königen und Priestern akzeptiert haben. Ob die Opferungen genauso brutal waren wie ihr Vorbild in unserer Welt ist schwer zu sagen, wenn auch wahrscheinlich. 5.Theorie zur Blutmagie und Blutpriestern von Burdow Reingold/Wildhammerklan Hakkar, der Blutgott und Seelenschinder scheint für seine Existenz die Seelen anderer Wesen zu benötigen. Die Seelen sind offenbar gleichbedeutend mit dem Blut, weswegen sie ihm in dieser Form dargerbracht werden. Seine Hohepriester scheinen in Folge dessen die sogennanten "Blutpriester der Hakkari" zu sein. Um den geschichtlichen Bogen einzubringen: Die eingeborenen indianischen Völker Südamerikas opferten ja ihren Göttern ebenfalls das Blut und die Herzen von Menschen, also quasi wieder deren Seelen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere wurden im Nachhinein auch noch die Körper der Geopferten verspeist. Man kann daher annehmen, das die Opfer an Hakkar wohl durch die Blutpriester dargebracht werden. Sie ziehen wenn man sich an die Spielmechanik hält die Seele, das Blut der Geopferten über eine magische Verbindung aus ihnen heraus und leiten sie dann weiter an Hakkar. Sie können die so gewonnene Kraft aber offenbar auch an eigene Kämpfer weitergeben indem sie ihre oder die geraubte Seele an sie weiterleiten. Die Bluttrinker der Gurubashi aber auch der Blutfratzentrolle des Hinterlandes scheinen ebenfalls die Seelen aber doch zumindest die Lebensenergie ihrer Gegner durch vielleicht magisch aufgeladene Waffen diesen entziehen und zu ihrer eigenen Stärkung verwenden zu können. Nicht zuletzt ist der oberste Befehlshaber der Gurubashi-Armee der Blutfürst Mandokir, der die Seelen seiner Gegner Hakkar als Opfer darzubringen pflegt. 6.Schamanismus 6.1.Definition Man versteht darunter üblicherweise ein religiös-magisches Phänomen, das zuerst bei verschiedenen indigenen Völkern Sibiriens beobachtet und beschrieben wurde. Wesentliche Elemente des Schamanismus sind Trance bzw. Ekstase (veränderte Bewusstseinszustände), das Motiv der Seelenreise und die Interaktion mit Geistwesen. Zentrale Figur des Schamanismus ist der Schamane, der eine Mittlerrolle zwischen diesseitiger und jenseitiger Welt einnimmt und seine besonderen Fähigkeiten zum Wohl seiner Gemeinschaft einsetzt. 6.2.Merkmale des Schamanismus Besonderes Merkmal ist der Einsatz verschiedenster Mittel (u.a. rhythmisches Trommeln, Tanz, Trancetanz, psychedelische Drogen), Fasten zum Erreichen von Trancezuständen. Diese werden im Allgemeinen interpretiert als Übergang in einen anderen Seinszustand, eine Anderswelt und Kommunikation mit Geistern. Dem Schamanen wird zugesprochen, er erlange dadurch besondere Fähigkeiten der Heilung und Weissagung sowie verschiedenste spezifische magische Kräfte. So ausgestattet versieht der Schamane kulturspezifisch eine teils große Zahl von Rollen – vom Heiler und Exorzisten über den Psychopompos (Begleiter der Seelen ins Totenreich) bis hin zum Zeremonienmeister. Das schamanistische Weltbild ist in Schichten gegliedert; neben dem besonders häufig nachgewiesenen dreischichtigen Modell (Himmel, Erde, Unterwelt) kommen sieben- oder gar neunschichtige Modelle vor. An einer Achse, dem Weltenbaum, steigen die Schamanen auf und ab. Auf ihren schamanischen Reisen werden sie oft von ihrem Krafttier, manchmal sogar von mehreren, begleitet. 6.3.Trollschamanen 1.Schamanen in Azeroth Schamanen sind die geistigen Anführer ihrer Stämme und Clans. Sie kommunizieren mit Geistern, können in die Zukunft sehen und führen ihr Volk durch die dunkelsten Zeiten. Ihre Weisheit und Gelassenheit werden oft irrtümlich als pazifistisch angesehen. Fordert man sie jedoch heraus, machen Schamanen von ihren diversen Kräften Gebrauch, um mit Bedrohungen der natürlichen Ordnung fertig zu werden. 2.Die Trollvariante Wie alle Schamanen leben die Trollschamanen im Einklang mit den Kräften der Natur. Sie gehören zur Priesterkaste und sind von daher die (spirituellen) Anführer der Stämme. Desweiteren fungieren sie als Vermittler zwischen dem Diesseits und den Geistern der Ahnen und der Natur.